In accordance with the present invention, a new digitizer tablet with a plurality of logical sections in each physical antenna loop is provided that substantially overcomes drawbacks of the above mentioned problems in the conventional system, so as to increase and improve efficiency of conventional digitizer tablets.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new digitizer tablet with a plurality of physical antenna loops, wherein at least one physical antenna loop comprises a plurality of logical sections. By utilizing the plurality of logical sections of each physical antenna loop to decide the position of an electromagnetic pen, the amount of necessary physical antenna loops and switches in a digitizer tablet can be reduced in order to reduce the material cost. In addition, the production yield can also be improved. Furthermore, the present invention utilizes a method for arranging the antenna loops by a design table to locate where the pen is, wherein the design table is combined with a central processing unit (CPU) to arrange the antenna loops, whereby the present invention can reduce time and amount of antenna switches for determining the position of the pen. Therefore, this invention corresponds to economic effect and utilization in industry.
In accordance with the present invention, a new digitizer tablet having a plurality of physical antenna loops and the method for forming the same is provided in order to achieve the above-mentioned and other objects. In this invention, the digitizer tablet comprising a plurality of physical antenna loops distributed along the X- and Y-directions of two-dimensional Cartesian coordinates (X, Y), wherein each physical antenna loop comprises a plurality of logical sections. For each of the physical antenna loops distributed in the same direction, the adjacent logical sections of each logical section therein belongs to different physical antenna loops. Moreover, the arrangement of the antenna loops is distributed by a design table in the central processing unit (CPU), so as to detect a first signal with the largest voltage, a second signal with the secondary voltage and a third signal with the tertiary voltage in order whereby the position of the pen can be determined without additional antenna loops and the switches thereof.